1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image selecting apparatus and a camera, and more particularly to an image selecting apparatus and a camera capable of automatically selecting a desired image from among a plurality of photographed images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique is known to correct a photograph so that a person photographed by a camera can be satisfied with the result. However, this technique requires a high degree of skill. Furthermore, it is difficult to correct a person's face in the photograph when he or she is blinking or is not smiling, to a face as if he or she is not blinking or is smiling.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (Kokai) H9-212620 and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (Kokai) H10-191216 disclose a technique to continuously photograph a plurality of images. Those images are displayed, and the person photographed by the camera can select a desirable image from among those images.
However, this was troublesome because the photographed person or the photographer needed to select the desired image by checking all of the images. Furthermore, when a lot of people are photographed in the image, it is more difficult to select an image that all of them are satisfied with.